


Newly Found Elementals

by Rachelshy



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelshy/pseuds/Rachelshy
Summary: The current elementals are descendants of the gods. They aren’t really sure of that yet, however. They just know that elementals are very rare- and not to be talked about. What happens when hotel OJ has a power outage caused by lightbulb? Will the elementals find each other?
Kudos: 4





	1. The beginning.

“Frosten, what are you doing at this hour?” Ticken approached Frosten from behind. “It is far past the time you are usually out.”

“Ticken?” Frosten looked back. “How did you know I was out?” 

The clock sighed. “Astra noticed you leaving your area, and told me to scope it out. Is anything the matter?”

“I was just thinking about my descendant.” Frosten admitted. “She’s been losing control more frequently, and i’m worried.”

Ticken raised a brow. “Well, do you know the reasoning? Stuff like this doesn’t happen out of nowhere.” 

He shrugged. “I’m not sure.” It was obvious he was lying- it was never his strongest quality. 

They looked unbelievingly at Frosten. “Frosten, tell me what’s going on with your descendant.”

After a moment of silence, Frosten reluctantly spoke. “She’s close to finding out.”

Ticken stiffened. “...Are you certain? It’s far too soon. She isn't supposed to-” They were cut off.

“I  _ know! _ ” He shouted, a mix of rage and fear in his tone. He went silent. “..She somehow defied our reign. She shouldn’t have been able to do that- especially with such little knowledge and control.”

“You’re right. I’m gonna have to check on mine, just to make sure. I have a suspicion that I hope I'm wrong about… But we need to take a minute. Is there any other way she could be losing control? We can’t be for sure. It isn’t possible.”

“You can say that again.” Astra flew up to the two. “It shouldn’t be possible. Yet…” She looked Frosten in the eyes. “My descendant is in a similar state as yours.”

Ticken looked flabbergasted. “I-I could’ve sworn I made sure that they wouldn’t find out for another 3 years, 5 months, 27 days, 18-” They started ticking, trying to recalculate.

Astra and Frosten turned to each other. “What do you think’s going on with them?” Astra asked. Frosten sighed. “Recalculating how long it'll take for our descendents to find out.”

They stopped ticking, Eyes widening. “7 days.” Frosten and Astra’s mouths dropped. 

“7..?” Astra muttered. Frosten had a look of realization. “No wonder she’s losing control… She won’t be able to hide it forever- I have to help her somehow!” 

“Frosten, snap out of it! We can’t do anything. Time will take its course.” 

Astra sighed. “Ticken is right, we must wait. Too soon and the whole universe could fall to pieces.”

Frosten was suddenly engulfed in fear. “...What if they hurt her?” He looked to Ticken. “Would we be able to stop it then?”

Ticken thought for a moment, then spoke. “If there was a way to not alert them of our presence, we could help. But that’s IF she needs assistance.”

Astra spoke up. “Guys, it’s getting late.” “As if I didn’t know that!” Frosten looked down one last time, then stood up. “We should get to work. We’ve got a LONG week ahead of us…”


	2. The Outage.

Lea usually slept peacefully- But this? This was NOT what she was expecting. Her room was covered in icicles, and the door was frozen shut. “...Eva, wake up. It happened again.” Her voice came out hushed.

Eva woke up, groggily. “Lea, if you woke me up this early for  _ nothing, _ you’re gonna get it.” As she recognized her surroundings, she groaned in annoyance. “Leotard. This is the THIRD time in the past week. Can you maybe not freeze our room in your sleep?”

“Y-You know I can’t h-help it! Honest!” She sighed. “L-Look, I need-” “You need me to melt the ice, I know the drill.” Eva took control of the body, and small flames danced on her hands. 

You see, these two were elementals. And  _ this _ was an occurrence that's happened way too much these past few days. The problem is, neither one of them know why. 

“Eva? Why do you even bother to help me with this? I thought you hate me.” Lea, now mentally speaking, caught Eva off guard with that one.

“Well it isn’t a matter of hating you, It’s a matter of if you get found out.” Eva said, then stuttered. “N-Not that I care if you get found out.” Lea paused, not believing her other half. “If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t help me.”

Eva sighed heavily. “Shut up or i’m not helping anymore.” Lea quickly went silent, as Eva got to work.

After a few minutes, most of the ice was gone. Eva looked at the clock on the wall, then stopped what she was doing. “E-Eva, do you-?” “I see it.” Eva interrupted Lea, quickly stopping the flames. “I’m gonna go scope it out.” Without Lea’s input, she rushed out the door, leaving some ice in the room, next to the clock with its hands spinning.

In the other room, Paintbrush was staring at their clock. It was spinning faster than the other one, and on their behalf. They were an elemental as well, however a different type. While Eva was fire, and Lea was ice, they were time. They couldn’t figure out why their power was so out of control recently.

Lightbulb suddenly walked in, and the clock stopped still. “Lightbulb! Haven’t you learned how to knock?” Paintbrush looked at the last bright light. “But Painty! I missed you!” Lightbulb was visiting the hotel, mainly to visit paintbrush. 

Paintbrush rolled their eyes. “Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean you can just barge in.” Lightbulb pouted, as she rested against the wall. The lights flickered throughout the hotel, then surged out completely. Both objects in the room went silent for a moment. “..Whoops.” Lightbulb awkwardly moved away from the wall, yet the power remained the same. 

There were soft footsteps coming towards them, as Lightbulb illuminated the room. Lea was standing there, confused.

“Lea? What’re you doing here?” Paintbrush asked, as the smaller object awkwardly stood there. “I-I saw the clock in my room spinning, and the closer I got to here the faster they got… b-but next thing I know the power goes out.” Her brows furrowed, as she stared at the ground.

Paintbrush looked at the clock, then back to Lea. “Your clock was spinning?” They asked, nervously. She nodded. “Y-Yeah, it wa-”

She paused when she heard a voice. From a distance, you could hear OJ. “Is this ice?”

It was then everything clicked for Paintbrush. “Wait, you both are-?” “Y-You’re one too?!” Lea interjected. As they all heard more footsteps, and saw a dim glow coming from the hallway, Lightbulb was the one to speak. “Well… this is awkward.”


End file.
